Sonamy Christmas
by opaldiamond9144
Summary: It's Christmas and Sally reminds Sonic about Amy's Christmas dinner. Which he forgot to show up. What happens when he remembers his broken promise? Happy Holidays everyone


Sonamy Christmas Wish

It was a quiet night in Mobius and everyone was busy doing their holiday traditions. Everyone was happy for Christmas…well almost everybody. That one person who wasn't happy was none other than Amy Rose. She wasn't happy because she just finished hosting her Christmas feast and party…and Sonic didn't show up. HE promised her that he would be there…but he broke that promise. She did everything for him, she cooked as best as she could, decorated the house. She even bought a brand new Christmas Dress for him.

Right now she is in her room crying. All the girls tried to cheer her up, but it was for nothing. Eventually they gave up and left her house. They prayed that she would be okay.

"Sonic promised me he would be here…but I guess he couldn't even keep that promise. OH WHO AM I KIDDING?! Sonic would never show up to something that has to do with me. HE HATES ME!" Amy broke down crying.

…

Meanwhile Sonic was walking down the streets in the cold snow. He felt sad because he couldn't run everywhere he wanted. SO he had no choice but to walk. As he was walking he bumped into someone and accidently knocked her down.

"Oops my bad. Here let me help you…Sally?"

Sally looked up at him and frowned but none the less took his hand.

"Sally…what's wrong you look mad."

"Sonic how could you do that?"

"It was an accident. I didn't mean to bump into you."

"NO NOT THAT! I meant about what you did to Amy. She at home crying her eyes out. I hope you make her Christmas right." With Sally picked up her purse and left without looking back.

Sonic suddenly remembered what he missed. With that he dashed off to a location. He needed to make things right. _How could I forget something as important Christmas?! I forgot to show up to Amy's party…I broke her heart. I didn't mean to make her feel that way. _Suddenly it hit him. He knows what to do to make her Christmas right.

…

Amy was done crying…but there were a few tears here and there. She got up when she heard her doorbell ring. She got up and opened the door. She saw Sonic while a frown on his face. It was evident that she was crying. His heart broke at the sight that it was a miracle he was still standing. Amy on the other hand wanted to slam the door in his face…but she knew better. She let him in without a word.

"Hi Amy."

"Hi" she said not above a whisper.

"Amy I know that it's Christmas and that I forgot to show up to your party."

"It's ok Sonic…I know you can be forgetful sometimes…don't worry about it" Amy said trying to sound as convincing as possible. Sonic could read her like a book.

"Ames don't lie. I know you were crying and are upset. IN fact you have every right to. I promised you that I would never break a promise. But I guess I broke them both. I'm so sorry."

Before she could reply, he ran to her and embracing her tightly. She was a little shocked at the sudden action.

"I'm so sorry…if I could change back time. I would do it. I'm sorry that I didn't do this earlier…"

"Do what?" Before she could even blink, he kissed her gently on the lips. She was shocked that he did this. But she eventually closed her eyes and kissed back. After a few minutes they pulled back, and they looked at each other's eyes.

"I'm so sorry Amy…can you ever forgive me?"

Amy's answer was gentle "Of course Sonic. Thank you for making my Christmas right."

"Oh Amy these are for you." Sonic pulled out a dozen roses that were the exact shade of pink she was.

"Oh Sonic…where did you find these?"

"After Sally reminded me about your party, I ran around the entire city looking for the perfect roses. I finally found a bush that had the last roses. And they were the exact shade of pink. I brought these roses to you in hopes that I can heal the heart break I've cause you."

"Oh sonic thank you so much, OH that reminds me…Here's your Christmas present"

"Amy you didn't have to get me anything." Sonic opens the gift and finds a bracelet and a blue knitted scarf.

"I made you the bracelet to protect you when you're away. I know it's not much. An…and the scarf is to keep you warm. I hope you like them."

"I don't like them…*Amy's heart broke* No…I LOVE THEM! Thank you so much Ames."

Sonic puts the bracelet on his wrist and puts the scarf on.

"You're welcome Sonic."

Sonic pulled Amy in for another kiss.

Christmas was officially their favorite holiday.


End file.
